Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In a variety of downhole applications, casing and/or liners are deployed down along the wellbore and cemented into place. A setting tool string is deployed down through the liners with an appropriate service tool to facilitate the desired service operations, e.g. cementing of the liner or liners within the wellbore. In some applications, the tool string comprises a retrievable cementing bushing which provides a seal against pressure and prevents cement from backing up through an interior of the liner hanger.